La Pacificadora de Piltover
by vincent vega17
Summary: Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfict, espero que os guste, los personajes pertenecen a Riot Games yo solo los he tomado prestados para representar mi versión de la historia, he intentado ser lo mas fiel posible al Lore establecido del juego, acepto cualquier tipo de feedback.


**La Pacificadora de Piltover**

En una noche fria de pleno invierno Piltoviano, en el mejor barrio de toda la ciudad se estaba celebrando una ceremónia para el nombramiento de la nueva Sheriff de la ciudad; con todos los mejores inventores, políticos y la aristocrácia de Piltover, en medio de todo aquel ruido solamente camuflado bajo la actuación en directo de la Orquesta Simfónica de Piltover, se entreveía a duras penas una figura femenina de anchas caderas saltar de tejado en tejado hasta llegar a su objetivo, la azotea del capitólio de Piltover donde logró escabullirse en su interior pasando inadvertida a los ojos de los guardias encargados de la seguridad del perímetro, si bien es sabido que el cuerpo de policía de Piltover era el mejor de todo Valoran, aquella misteriosa figura parecía que se mofaba de la habilidad de aquellos guardias, puesto que les sorteó sin dificultad alguna.

Apenas dió comienzo el discurso del tan venerado alcalde de Piltover el excelentísimo inventor Marcus Savage, la figura misteriosa ya estaba acechandole colgada en la lampara de araña de oro macizo con piedras preciosas incrustadas deliciosamente, esperando a oir lo que el venerado alcalde tenía que decir, esperando su momento justo como si el pistoletazo de una carrera se tratase; una vez Marcus comenzó a hablar:

-Queridos invitados, nos hemos reunido hoy aqui para nombrar a la jóven Caitlyn, quién ha destacado como la mejor investigadora de la ciudad y se ha decidido por unanimidad que será la nueva Sheriff de la ciudad del progreso, con esto os invito a todos levantar vuestras copas y hacer un brindis por nuestra nueva sheriff que se encargará de castigar con mano firme y plena justicia a aquellos quienes se atrevana a infringir las leyes de nuestra querida ciudad.

Una vez todo el mundo levantó su copa y estaban predispuestos a brindar por Caitlyn, aquella misteriosa figura en un movimiento veloz cómo el rayo se avalanzó sobre el alcalde Marcus y intentó degollarle en medio de toda aquella muchedumbre pero un preciso disparo desde en medio de la sala le hizo retroceder haciendole perder el equilibrio y haciéndole escapar inmediatamente gracias a las poleas que salían disparadas desde las caderas de aquella mujer semi-mecánica; rápidamente aparecieron todos los cuerpos de la ley de la ciudad para encargarse de la protección del alcalde quién fué evacuado rápidamente en 4 coches blindados para despistar al posible agresor, junto con Caitlyn y Vi dentro del vehiculo el alcalde conmocionado:

-¿Quién o qué demónios era "eso" que ha atentado contra mi?-Preguntó el alcalde aún con el miedo en el cuerpo.

-No lo sé aun, pero no dude que me encargarñé personalmente de averiguarlo Marcus y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para detenerlo antes que haya mas intentos de magnicidio- Masculló Caitlyn con una mueca de frustración.

-Tranquillo Sr. Marcus, con cielín y yo no tendra que temer de nada, por eso somos "El orgullo de Piltover" nos encargaremos de su protección personalmente pase lo que pase, verdad cielo?- Agüyó Vi con su típica sonrisa pícara.

-Vi te he dicho que no me llames así, y menos en público...- Dijo Caitlyn ruborizada, acabando la frase hablando entre dientes.

-Bueno chicas, no creo que tengamos nada que temer por ahora, fuera lo que fuera lo que me ha atacado no creo que lo vuelva a intentar otra vez sin ningún plan dado que si fué capaz de escabullirse en medio de toda la vigiláncia del lugar es porqué no es alguién que actue sin pensar, seguro que debió haberlo planeado mcuho.-Suscitó el alcalde marcus, puesto que aunque fuese alcalde, también era un buen inventor y psicologo de la Universidad Politécnica de Piltover.

-Tiene razón Sr. Marcus, es mas me atrevería a decir que el sujeto en si, no solamente planeó el atentado con antelación estudiando el lugar con su vía de entrada y escape, sinó que pienso que ademas falló a propósito, como si quisiera que le vieramos y que sepamos que planea matarle.- Dijo Caitlyn con la mano en la barbilla pensando profundamente.

A todo esto Vi no sabía que podría aportar a la conversa asi que simplemente se quedó calladita sin molestar puesto que sabía la magnitud de la situación; ya una vez en la mansión del alcalde Marcus un grupo de 12 hombres le escoltaron al interior, donde tras un buen rato tranquilizando a su mujer, quién llegó en otro de los 4 vehiculos, diciendole que tampoco habia sido para tanto y que contaban con Caitlyn y Vi para su protección.

Entretanto, Camille que pese a ser una mujer completamente mecánizada, sin corazón sin sentimientos, sin dudas, sabía que fallar esta dentro de lo planeado; pero aun así se percató de que la nueva sheriff era mejor de lo que ella habia calculado, puesto que su plan real era hacerse con el alcalde con la guardia baja, apresarle en medio de la multitud y decir unas palabras y acontinuación hacerle un pequeño corte de aviso para entonces huir, sin embargo aquella jovenzuela de pelo negro se dio cuenta antes que nadie de su preséncia frustrando asi su plan.

Tras varios dias de tranquilidad en Piltover en la comisaria de la ciudad Caitlyn estaba en su despacho haciendo lo típico en ella un lunes por la mañana, tomarse su café caliente mientras hace todo el papeleo de la comisaria en cuestion de horas, para ella eso era un ritual sagrado que hacía cada dia, cosa que otros, como vi, lo veian como una soberada estupidez y muy aburrido, Vi mas bien preferia patrullar la ciudad, pero como sabia que Caitlyn no le acompañaría hasta que acabase su ritual, a Vi no le quedaba otra que esperarse hasta que el ritual finalizase, y a la joven pelirosa no se le ocurre nada mejor para pasar el rato que tocarle las narices a la morena, pero como entre ellas se entrevé que hay algo mas que amistad, pues las dos se lo toman con buen sentido del humor hasta cierto punto en el que aveces hasta la tranquila Caitlyn tiene que decir basta.

-Vi quieres para ya? No ves que estoy trabajando?!Cosa que también deberias hacer tu!- dijo Caitlyn un poco harta ya de Vi.

-Vamos Cait, no te hagas la seria, siempre te ha gustado que te toque las narices mientras haces tus cosas, no lo puedes negar... Yo tengo ese no se qué que te vuelve loquita.- Dijo Vi sabiendo que aquellas palabras en aquel lugar le harian sonrojar puesto que ahora como sheriff de la ciudad tiene que hacerse respetar y dar una imagen seria.

-Viiiii!Shhhh! Te quires callar? Por favor, no ves que ahora soy la nueva sheriff de la ciudad y como tal tengo dar una buena imagen, lo que pase entre tu y yo debe quedarse entre tu y yo, nadie mas tiene que saber lo que ocurre, ademas ahora soy tu jefa y me tienes que obedecer, asi que callate y haz tus reportes de vigiláncia de la semana pasada que no los has hecho ningún dia!- Dijo Caitlyn ruborizada cual tomate.

-Jejejeje-Rió Vi tímidamente- Ohh venga ya! Dejate de tanto "Ohh mirameee, hago lo correcto" y se más tu misma, que te parece si esta noche cenamos por ahí? Invitas tu, que te parece mi plan "jefa"?

-Eh! Oye soy la misma de siempre, pero ahora ademas soy tu jefa y como tal me tengo que encargar de que hagas tu deber el cual incluye hacer papeleo, y en cuanto al plan de esta noche... no es el mismo de siempre? es decir vamos a tu bar preferido comemos hamburguesas grasientas con cerveza para ti y refresco para mi, ya me cansa un poco eso la verdad, que te parece si un dia te invito yo a mi restaurante preferido y pagas tu?- Dijo Caitlyn con cierto tono burlón puesto que sabia que vi pese a ser su mano derecha tenia el sueldo básico de un oficial de la policía de Piltover y no se podia permitir pagar un restaurante fino de la ciudad.

-Eh! Eso es trampa, para ti pagar 25créditos de cena no es nada, pero para mi pagar 1200 por una cena en la que ni me voy a llenar me parece un desperdicio, pero algún dia te juro que tendre un bonito detalle para ti cielo.-Dijo Vi con cara de vergüenza puesto que sabía que lo que decia Caitlyn era cierto.

-Oh tranquila no pretendía ofenderte, solo te daba una "señal" para que te des cuenta de que no ibas bien por ese camino, ya sabes... las mujeres delicadas necesitamos de vez en cuando detalles bonitos para saber que la relación avanza.-Sentenció Caitlyn aun en tono burlesco pues sabia que al fin y al cabo ella dominaba la situación.

-Delicada? Tu? Pero si eres una mujer de acción, una poli que persigue delincuentes y le gustan las persecusiones y tiroteos, eso no puede ser propio de una mujer delicada.

-Como dices? Soy delicada, pero a la vez me gusta ensuciarme las manos y atrapar aquellos que infringen las normas, eso acaso me hace menos mujer?- A Caitlyn no le gustaba que cuestionen su feminidad.

-Hmmm bueno esta noche comprobaré si es cierto...-Dijo Vi ruborizada pues ya sabia a que llevaba toda aquella charla.

Ya de noche tras un largo y fructífero dia en el que atraparon varios malechores, lograron mantener la paz en la tranquila pero a la vez frenética ciudad del progreso un dia más. De camino al bar Vi iba pensativa aun sobre la charla de la mañana, sobre cómo podria sorprenderla y tener un bonito detalle con ella que a la vez no la llevase a la ruina decidió que se comportaria como todo un caballero aristocráta durante todo el resto de la noche, así pues dicho y hecho al llegar al bar Vi abrio la puerta y le cedió el paso a la damisela mientras le sujetaba la puerta, Caitlyn que no se esperaba aquello pero supo responder al cordial gesto de Vi sonrió y entró pomposa y grácil.

-Oh! Vaya Vi, veo que mis "señales" han dado sus frutos y te ha dado por ser una persona mas educada y con buenos modales.-Dijo Caitlyn mientras sonreía contenta con el detallito de Vi.

-Oh venga nena esto no ha hecho más que empezar, perdón...Quiero decir, "por supuesto, la velada ha dado comienzo y ahora te mostraré mi mejor cara, que huelga decir que fué esculpida por los mejores profesores de protocolo de la ciudad".-Dijo vi en tono pomposo.

-Jijijiji-Rió tímidamente Caitlyn-Venga para ya, creo que ha sido suficiente pomposidad por hoy, estoy cansada de tanta etiqueta y protocolo, me gusta tal como eres, solo quiero que seas tu misma pero que vayamos a sitios mas bonitos, cariño.-Soltó Caitlyn, generalmente ella no solía dar esas muestras de afecto en público por eso Vi atesoraba bien aquellas pocas veces que lo hacía.

-Ui! Ya veo que mi plan ha dado resultado y te tengo cada vez mas loquita.

-Eh! Menos humos que te recuerdo que la que se declaró fuiste tú.

-Tuve que hacerlo porque tu no te atrevías.

-Cómo que no?

-Pués que no, eres una inepta para los sentimientos, porque siempre andas detras de una montaña de papeles y apenas interactúas con personas sin ocultarte tras toda la máscara de protocolo y etiqueta.

-Ahi, te has pasado, no soy una inepta sentimental, es solo... que me cuesta abrirme y cuando lo hago es porque merece la pena...-Finalizó Caitlyn avergonzáda puesto que sabía que ella tenía parte de razón.

-Bueno...Disculpa si te he ofendido, en fin lo lamento, pedimos ya?

-Por supuesto pide tu por las dos que yo no se que pedir.

-Perfecto.-Vi llamó a la camarera de aquel antro y pidió un par de hamburguesas grasientas con patatas aun mas grasientas, una comida sána en Zaun, pero una basófia impensable para un Piltoviano.

Tras una larga cena con intercambio de risas y anécdotas del dia a dia de las dos chicas, se percibía en la atmósfera del local, atmósfera que ellas no parecían ver pues estaban muy inmersas en su conversa, que no les tenían particular aprecio a las dos, puesto que el bar pertenecía al clan Ferros del cual Camille era la matriarca en las sombras oculta tras su sobrina nieta, sin embargo aquella no sería la noche en la que ocurriria algo, sinó que era una etapa prévia de estudio de sus próximos objetivos.

Una vez acabaron la cena decidieron dejar el lugar para dar un pequeño paseo de regreso a casa cogidas de la mano en silencio, hasta que llegaronal edificio donde vivía Caitlyn, quien estaba locamente enamoráda de Vi y viceversa, y una vez dentro del departamento lo interrumpió:

-No los odias?

-El que?

-Estos incómodos silencios. Porqué creémos que es necesario decir cosas ingeniosas para estar cómodos?

-No lo sé, es una buena pregunta.

-Entonces sabes que has dado con una persona especial, puedes estar callado con una persona durante un buen rato sin decir nada y simplemente compartir el silencio.

-No creo que hayamos llegado a tanto aun, pero no te preocupes acabamos de conocernos.-Dijo Vi en tono burlón.

-Haremos esto: yo iré al servicio a desmaquillarme y tú quedate aqui y piensa algo que hacer.-Dijo Caitlyn coqueta, mientras iba rumbo al baño

Pasado un rato Caitlyn salió del servicio, desmaquillada y en un camisón de seda shurimeña, de encaje con detallitos de lacitos, Vi no hizo nada mas que quedarse callada, pues se quedó paralizada ante la figura de caitlyn que parecía una diosa ascendida de las leyendas de la antigua shurima.

-Que pasa? Estoy fea? No me queda bien? Es eso, dilo y ya esta!- Dijo Caitlyn nerviosa pues la falta de reacción de vi le hizo dudar de su belleza, a lo que Vi solo pudo responder de una forma básica e instintiva, se abalanzó sobre ella bruscamente y la besó con muchas ganas, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, pues la falta de reacción de Vi era porque se quedo atónita ante la imagen de Caitlyn.

Poco a poco empezaron a caminar torpemente por la habitación hasta llegar a la ominosa cama donde vi levantó a Caitlyn y se dejó caer sobre la cama, y siguieron besandose cálida y lujuriosamente, mientras poco a poco las inquietas manos de Vi se paseaban por la suave piel de Caitlyn en fogosas carícias, entonces Caitlyn también decidió tomar un poco de iniciativa y empezó a desnudar a Vi, y ella se dejaba, en cuestión de segundos ya estaban las dos desnuda completamente y se besaban mientras se abrazaban piel con piel, tocandose sus pechos, poco a poco los besos que Caitlyn le daba a Vi se iban desplazando por su cuello poco a poco húmedamente por la respiración hasta llegar a sus pechos, firmes y de un buen tamaño empezo a jugar con sus senos mientras los besaba, Vi no tenia otra cosa que hacer que dejarse y empezar a gemir tímidamente ante la juguetona lengua de su mejor amiga; Cuando ya no pudo aguantarse más y estalló en un gran gemido y entonces le dió la vuelta a la situación y se puso ella sobre la joven shriff y empezó a juguetear con su cuerpo tomando la iniciativa pero llendo cada vez mas lejos, empezó por los pechos y poco a poco disimuladamente empezo bajar por su barriga recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel hasta llegar a su vagina, donde empezó a darle tímidos besos, carícias, la lujuria se respiraba en el ambiente, los cristales empezaron a empañarse.

Hubo un momento en el que Caitlyn no pudo aguantarse mas y se puso en una posicion en la que ella también podria demostrarle a Vi su cariño y empezaron a intercambiar cunnilingus mutuamente, hasta que pasaro un buen rato decidieron pasar a mayores y empezaron frotar sus partes íntimas con la de la otra, disfrutando del momento y compartiendo su ausénsia de palabras, solamente interrumpida por sus intensos orgásmos de placer que inundaban la habitación, luego Caitlyn saco de un cajón un juguete con forma fálica de gran tamaño con el que empezaron a jugar las dos a la vez grácilmente y con sincronía como si de una danza se tratase, hasta acabar en un orgásmo compartido, que resonó por el piso entero, tras semejante expresión de su amor mútuo las dos terminaron agotadas, y durmieron desnudas, abrazadas durante el resto de la noche.

Al dia siguiente se levantó Caitlyn la primera, aun con cara de orgásmo, pues la noche había sido intensa e innolbidable, al levantarse fue presta al baño a darse un baño caliente mientras tarareaba, al poco Vi despertó y escuchó el tarareo de su querida compañera y se entrometió en su baño y le preguntó:

-Te importa si te hago compañía?

-La bañera es bastánte grande, un poco de compañía no me vendria mal...- Soltó coquétamente.

-Voy volandoooo.-Dijo Vi alegremente mientras iba dando saltitos de alegría hacia la bañera.

Una vez dentro las dos Vi estaba sentada sobre Caitlyn y esta le lavaba el pelo delicadamente con suaves caricias, a lo que Vi no paraba de pensar en lo que había encontrado en ella y pase lo que pase nunca lo dejaría ir, en cambio Caitlyn solo pensaba lo feliz que estaban las dos juntas compartiendo sus vidas de aquella manera, viviendo el momento.


End file.
